Inalcanzable
by Dayan Walker
Summary: A Thomas le gusta el sol, y no hay nada más que decir.


**Nota/Advertencia:** esta corta historia vomitiva tiene como propósito definitivo, cumplir ciertas fantasías implícitas de mi OTP. No tengo nada que decir, salvo que me verán seguido por acá, y ah, bueno, disculpen la ortografía y eso…

En fin, ¡viva el Newmas!

* * *

_**Inalcanzable**_

_**~O~**_

Los días eran largos dependiendo del estado de ánimo, dependía también de los sentimientos, de igual forma con los pensamientos, y ni se diga de las sensaciones. Los días para Thomas, desde aquel instante en el que despertó en ese lugar, eran tan largos como las noches de insomnio absoluto.

Probablemente, no eran largos en sí, sino la sensación asfixiante de un futuro incierto, de una tensión implícita y desasosiego inminente, era lo sofocante de la situación. Para Thomas, los días eran una oración sin culminar, una idea apenas esbozada de un escrito ambiguo en la hoja amarillenta, llenos de cortes y rayones, indicio de un título no escogido.

Para Thomas, el día no era más que una palabra carente, y la noche, tal vez sólo el inicio de nada.

Ese era su pensamiento principal cuando arribó definitivamente en El Área. Al principio, el desconcierto no era más que su compañía primeriza. Estaba atiborrado, lleno de preguntas, inquietudes y frustraciones no liberadas que cada día crecían en su interior, buscando respuesta y hallando vacío silencioso.

En su interior, no comprendía. En realidad, y ahora que ha aceptado finalmente parte de su destino, tampoco comprende del todo las circunstancias que le atañen; mas nada dice, todo lo calla, porque para él es más sencillo observar y hacer del silencio su compañera más cercana, que expresar parte de ese sentimiento que ahoga sus pensamientos.

Porque para él siempre ha sido fácil enmudecer ante la vasta lista de situaciones extrañas que últimamente hubiera vivido, y concluir que, quizá, en su vida anterior, fue bueno guardando secretos.

Para él es fácil callar, mirar hacia el cielo, demasiado azul algunos días, tan gris y protervo en otros, y callar, sólo callar.

Thomas se ha callado muchas cosas, ha enmudecido aún cuando todo su ser grite con ímpetu, y ha decidido ser silencio espeso.

Últimamente piensa de más, analiza mucho y se desquicia con facilidad. Últimamente ha pensado en el sol, en lo agradable que algunas veces se siente y en lo lacerante que en otras se percibe. Thomas se ha vuelto más perceptivo, y constantemente se pregunta _cosas. _Algunas le dan vergüenza, en realidad, casi todas, y hay otras que simplemente ignora.

Thomas decidió, finalmente, que el sol le gusta.

Le recuerda a un _algo _desconocido, a un todo que sabe a mucho, pero no recuerda la parte fundamental que debería estar grabada en su memoria, porque esta ha sido sellada, y la esencia de aquella remembranza frustra toda idea que pueda hallar. Sólo sabe que le gusta el sol, que pertenece a algo que más allá de su matiz y calor, hay un todo que no puede esclarecer.

A Thomas el sol le recuerda a alguien, pero no sabe a quién.

Tal vez un poco cálido algunas madrugadas, sonriente el resto de la tarde o quizá irritante en temporadas calientes; pero el ocaso es donde más deja entrever su alma, y a Thomas lo que más le gusta de aquello, son los matices que deja entrever un poco de aquel espíritu taciturno, tan pensativo como improbable de tocar.

Matices dorados, manchas rojizas y un resplandor luminiscente que ofusca todo y brilla, recordando siempre que ha estado allí más que nadie, y Thomas desea con fervor, desde el fondo de sus entrañas, alcanzar aquel sol. Tal vez si alzara su brazo, extendiera los dígitos de sus manos tan amplio que por un instante, la perspectiva de tocarle, seduce todo su ser, tiembla de anticipación y un deseo obsesivo se apodera de sí, contaminándolo.

Thomas sólo desea tocar el sol, y quemarse.

—Hey, Greenie —una voz lejana le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Tocan su hombro con la punta del dedo índice, arguye, y lentamente se gira, dándole la espalda al astro, para encarar a Minho que le observa como si hubiese perdido la cabeza—. ¿Qué demonios hacías?

Thomas decide contestar con sinceridad.

—Buscaba la forma de tocar el sol —admite con naturalidad.

Minho parece sonreír con burla, pero a la final parece esbozar una mueca incrédula.

—Está bien, chico —Minho vuelve a sonreír, luego niega con la cabeza—. No importa, puedes buscar la forma mañana. Hoy vamos a explorar —ordena, no espera ver el asentimiento de Thomas porque se gira, retornando unos pasos al oeste.

Metros más allá, puede ver a Newt aguardando a Minho, y comienzan un monólogo silencioso que a Thomas le sabe impetuoso por la forma en cómo mueven sus manos. Planean algo, Thomas lo sabe, los ve. Hay más que pasión en su mirada. Tal vez el descubrimiento de _algo._

Y Thomas, finalmente cae en cuenta de su propio _algo. _

De soslayo, da una última mirada al sol cuando ve a Minho acercarse así.

—Vámonos.

Y no le espera, camina con velocidad. Thomas continúa viendo al sol, luego le sonríe, despidiéndose. Este se despide de vuelta con un ademán lánguido. Decide que es momento de partir, y corre hacia donde Minho le espera con la impaciencia dibujada en su mirada huraña.

Para Thomas los días siempre serán largos, porque le gustan así, porque es capaz de ver un sol incapaz de tocar, como así lo acaricia en los sueños que le persiguen.

Mientras Thomas recorría El Laberinto aquella tarde, pensaba en el sol, pero no en aquel que yace en lo más alto del cielo artificial.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado esa cosa, ¿reviews, tomatazos, etc?


End file.
